


Mercy Me

by iamrotting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamrotting/pseuds/iamrotting
Summary: Keeping the skies clear together is like dancing, but if one person messed up... everything would just fall apart.





	

They said they kept the skies clear, and it was true. They really did keep the skies clear - and some would see them as the goddesses of the sky. One could not exist without another, and their long lasting friendship after many years had grown so much. 

Angela had watched the little girl grow when her mother left - seemingly died in a battle. 

The two had been inseparable ever since, and Angela continued to watch the little girl grow into a beautiful young woman. She watched as her dream of becoming her mother’s legacy grow bigger, and eventually, she managed to rank up in the army. 

There were times where Angela would be saddened to see her brown eyes looking so distantly when they were alone in the headquarter. 

How… whenever they would talk, the soldier would wonder about her mother. What had happened to her--to  _ them  _ if she’d just mend their relationship back together. What would’ve happened if she didn’t… dream about having this stupid wish come true. 

Angela’s heart ached, and no prescription or any healing would mend that ache of her heart. 

Her name was Fareeha. To others, she was known as Pharah, but Angela didn’t know her as the soldier that she was. 

Sure Fareeha was just as brave and courageous like her mother. The blonde only saw her as a friend. Well… a woman. Who was lost. Who tried to find her own path through being in the army. And Angela would gladly follow if it was to make her feel happy. 

Fareeha was sitting on top of one of the empty buildings in Anubis when Angela found her. 

The blonde was supposed to continue working and help civilians but she just needed a little break after 15 hours of none. 

She didn’t go up to her immediately when she opened the door on her way to the roof. 

The sky was filled with blankets of stars, the moon shining brightly through the dark. The wind continued to blow ever so softly, biting their warm skin for a slight chill. Angela couldn’t feel it, gazing at the woman’s back… her black hair flowing with the direction of the wind. 

It was peaceful. But somehow, Angela felt more anxious than ever. She put her hands in her lab coat timidly. Her heart was pounding, but she had no idea why. 

“Aren’t you cold?” 

Fareeha didn’t turn, her head tilted up to the sky. Angela didn’t know this, but for a while now, Fareeha was smiling. After all that had happened with AIs and… everything, the blonde would’ve thought the woman would be too concentrated--too traumatized to even smile. 

The soldier swung her legs to and fro from the edge. “Come sit with me.” 

Looking down, Angela walked up to her. 

“The sky’s beautiful today, Angela. Don’t you think so?” 

“Yes, it is.” She sat down next to her. Her heart raced even more. 

Silence. 

And Fareeha finally turned to gaze at her. “You don’t look too happy.” 

“Neither do you.” 

“I’m always happy when I get to see you.” 

She grinned slightly, eyes falling to her lap. “I’m just tired. You’ve been thinking about your mother a lot lately too.” 

“You know.” 

“Your mother would’ve been proud of you.” 

Fareeha didn’t hesitate to bring out a scoff. “I don’t think so.” It was always like this with her. Angela sighed and brought her hand over hers., prompting the woman to gaze at their held hands. 

Between them, Angela knew… there was something they couldn’t deny that was lingering in the air. She couldn’t deny the way Fareeha would look at her from time to time… how the woman would let her stare linger in silence for a few seconds before realizing she’d been staring. It was cute… but Angela was afraid. 

Terrified. 

What would happen if she let  _ this _ happen? 

Angela stared into her eyes, sparkling into the night. “ _ I’m _ proud of you.”

* * *

 

It was quiet, and nothing felt more amazing than to feel her bare limbs on Angela… to feel those hands searching for a place to worship--a place that would satisfy them both together. 

The night was hot as Angela indulge into the feeling of her lips on her body, fingers holding her in place… and she writhed with pleasure. Her face was flushed crimson, and she could hold back the moans she had for Fareeha--for the fingers that led her to paradise. 

Her fingers were in her brown hair, and her eyes were opened to find her lover pleasuring her body in every way possible. And their eyes met ever so lovingly. Fareeha was smiling, lips kissing her abdomen. 

She sighed, “Fareeha…” 

Oh, what had they become--how Angela had so easily given herself to her. 

“I love you…” she whispered, another kiss placed on her arched middle. “I haven’t said it enough… but I’ve always loved you.” 

Angela was in another world, in bliss, and out of her mind. She’d surrendered her own love for Fareeha. To the doctor, tonight, she didn’t have to be scared of what their love for each other would do--how it’d impact them. 

She was scared of losing her--and she’d rather keep that love than to be open to it… only to be broken if Fareeha was lost. But her lover strong--and whatever would happen to her, Angela knew, she’d be looking right after her. 

Tonight, she’d let herself go, and love the woman that kept the skies clear with her.

* * *

 

And they really did keep the sky’s clear. They really did save people and each other, but that seem to be enough. There was too much going on--too much that it’d overwhelmed the army, that they’d began to panic just like any other civilians. 

The AIs were everywhere, from the ground to above, and Fareeha… just couldn’t keep up. 

Angela--Mercy just couldn’t be there as she was told to stay on the ground and heal as many people as she could as told by Fareeha. She wanted to refuse, but she couldn’t. They looked at each other many times--as if it’d be the last time--and they knew, they feared for their life for the first time. 

Explosions were everywhere, and Mercy’s ear continued to ring the whole time--and she was completely distracted from everything. Couldn’t do much. But she held it all together, knowing that Fareeha would be up in the sky protecting her. 

She was sweating--dirt filling the inside of her mouth from every beginning, but she couldn’t stop. Somebody needed help, and she was the only one to provide help--

_ “JUSTICE RAINS FROM--”  _

_ Boom.  _

Her eyes widened, her heart stopped, and everything that had been directed towards Angela couldn’t be bothered. And there was the sight of Fareeha dropping down from the sky. 

She couldn’t scream for help, and without hesitation, or knowing, she spread her wings and flew her to her lover. For some reason, she was calm and held the wounded woman in her arms as soon as she was about to drop to the ground. 

Her suit had been completely destroyed from the back, blood rushing out of her body like a waterfall. The blonde continued to stare at the woman in horror, completely unbothered by the voices coming from a distance. “Fareeha…” she whispered, and with her shaking fingers, she placed it under her nose. No breathing. Angela was completely broken. 

She had to get them somewhere. She had to.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry, doc…” 

“She was courageous. Just like her mother.” 

“We would never forget about her.” 

“Angela… what are you doing? Don’t do this…” 

“Remember what happened to Reyes? You can’t trust it.” 

“Angela, please! Please think about what will happen! Don’t use it!” 

Silence. 

The blonde stared at the quiet woman sleeping on the hard metal table, a thin blue sheet covering her naked wounded body. Her eyes were blank, too heartbroken to even break a tear. 

In the middle of her naked chest, she could see a small ball of light floating… 

She remembered that night, how reckless she’d become when she resurrected her dear friend. How big of a mistake she’d made to give him a second chance. She really shouldn’t have. 

Angela stared at her lover’s closed eyes, gripping tight to the staff in her hand. It wouldn’t happen again, she knew. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She’d loved Fareeha too much to let her go. But there was hope with that little ball still lingering in her chest. 

There was always hope as long as she lived. And as long as she continued to stay above the ground--as long as Angela continued to keep the skies clear with Fareeha. 

Taking a deep breath, she raised the staff above the air, her wings opening as light glowed beautifully in the room. 

And as long as Fareeha lived, Angela could still hope for a peaceful world. 

_ “HEROES NEVER DIE!”  _

They could still keep the skies clear… if only that _ second chance  _ would give them mercy.  

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> boop. first pharmercy one shot :0 hope yall like it


End file.
